The Locomotive Manipulation
by braygirl
Summary: What exactly was going through Sheldon's head in the heat of the moment? Find out! Read and Review! SPOILER ALERT!: If you have not seen this episode yet, do NOT read on! Watch first, then read! ;)


**Hello everyone! I've been away for awhile. I still plan updating the rest of Hey Helga but I gotta finish typing the rest of it. This story is actually much shorter than most Ive done as a one shot before. Time has kind of been an issue, plus internet being down =( so I type when I can…This is the first story Ive posted about one of my favorite shows, though I will always love Hey Arnold more.**

**I took this opportunity to write about something different for a change, so I hope you guys like it. =)**

**SPOLIER ALERT! : IF you guys have not seen this episode yet, I do NOT recommend reading this before hand considering the major plot give away in this scene. If you are of the faint of heart, possible shock and/or traumatized from said spoiler alerts than you do NOT want to read this. You WILL be spoiled! Lol I'm serious, folks! This is one of the very few episodes that has a very big plot twist and if you read this before watching you be very upset! Lol So if you have not seen it yet, go watch it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THE BIG BANG THEORY, BUT IF I COULD, SHELDON WOULD BE MINE! ;) LOL**

**"The Locomotive Manipulation."**

The lanky physicist folded his arms in frustration, disappointed by the new found deceitful facts from his brunette nightmare standing before him.

"Last I recalled, you stated that this evening would be something that we _both_ could enjoy. Now, did you mean that? Or were you just trying to trick me?" He cocked his head in hopes for the right answer. Once again he was baffled by his girlfriend, the ever so clever and perhaps too-smart-for-his-own-good, Amy Farrah Fowler.

She invited him on a romantic dinner with his two other friends on a magnificent train ride, that took him back to his days of a young boy fascinated by locomotives. And, he befriended another trainer lover as well, no less! This night was going perfect! How on _earth_ could she have possibly thought he was being rude? As far as he was concerned, this was the most enchanting evening he had ever had.

"Fine! It's true!" The brunette retorted with aggravation.

"I deserve romance, and I wanted this to be special. I just, didn't know any other way I could make it happen." The neuro-biologist felt almost ashamed, staring sorrowful into her boyfriend's stern green eyes. Sure Sheldon wasn't the most romantic person she had ever met. If anything, he was probably the most opposite. Seeing the urge to get involved emotionally with another human being wasn't his cup of cocoa, but heck, she had her to give herself credit for trying. Bernadette was right. At least he was here. He could have been off somewhere else, at home, or in his office working on one of his projects to prove string theory, or playing one of his dumb computer games. Couldn't this have meant at least something?

"Well, if you want _romance_, then lets have _romance!_" he declared sarcastically.

"I know, lets have some wine! Mmm.." he picked up the wine glass dramatically from the near by dinner table and took a short hard swig from the glass. He replaced the glass immediately on the table as he felt the fiery taste of fermented grapes sizzle down his throat.

"Mmm…grape juice that burns!" He quipped scrunching his lips in disgust.

"Sheldon, wait," Amy pleaded.

"What else, oh! Lets _gaze_ into each others eyes!" The crazy scientist widened his eyes in emphasis at his girlfriend in hopes to satisfy her ridiculous notions of "romance".

"You blinked, I win!" Sheldon snarked.

Amy couldn't help but step back in awe of his quirkiness. Most of the time she liked his little off-putting mannerisms, but if this is what she had to do for love, maybe it wasn't all that worth it.

"Sheldon, please—." She pleaded again.

"Let's see, what else? Oh! Kissing's romantic!"

"Sheldon—!"

The lanky man leaned in sloppily to kiss the aggravating woman in front of him, interrupting her sudden qualms to stop him. What was so great about romance anyway? Sheldon Cooper was a man of science. He was a man of dignity and self worth. He was a man of logic and resourceful outcomes…and…and…suddenly…he was a man of uncertainty. A man of fear. A man feeling closer to the woman before him than he had ever felt in his life. He was a man full of questions. Full of curiosities. He was a man, holding his woman by the waist, debating on whether or not he wanted this moment to stop. It was in that instant, he realized something about himself he never really considered. He was a man following his humanistic urges. He was _becoming_, a man of romance.

The tall mans lips felt soft against hers. They didn't kiss often. Even when they did, it was mere scientific, and didn't feel anything compared to right now. Was that his hand on her waist? Was this really happening? His body was pressing itself closer and closer to hers. This was he most intimate moment she had ever shared with him. And she never wanted it to end.

They simultaneously parted from the kiss softly and slightly out of breath. She had to catch the heavy sigh she wanted to release that was ready to escape from the back of her throat. His hand slowly returned to his side, and she couldn't help but feel a little cold without his touch already. She did her best to stand up straight, in hopes she wouldn't pass out from an overworked heart rate.

"That was nice." She half whispered, her eyes continuing to focus on his lips, and process the fact that hers were just touching them.

He nodded before taking a quick short breath.

"Good," He softly replied. There was something in him. He couldn't pin point exactly when and where it had started, or if he was even sure what exactly it was. But it was something. It was small. But it was there. And, it was doing something to him that he had never felt before: Feel. Not just to feel affections towards his friends when they all followed the scheduled dining plan for the week. Not just the feel of warmth from his over-bearing religious mother when she came all the way from Texas to turn his bad-day-frown, upside down. Not even the feel of a celebratory victory of discovering another step closer to possible string theory. This was different. This was new. And while it was scary and fresh for him, he was intrigued by the total control it was having over him right now. Almost as if, nothing else in the world mattered.

"Um," he cleared his throat.

"The conductor said, if I went back to visit him in the engine room, he'd show me how to bring the train through a crossing." His gaze shifted from her big brown eyes to her velvet pink lips, that tasted of vanilla icing and chocolate brownie.

Something else was stirring in his head. Another contemplation on what to really do next. Part of him screamed to run to the nearest bathroom and scrub his mouth out from the bacterial invaders of Amy's lips, while the other half, really pondered on whether or not he should do it again. And despite Sheldon's love for chocolate brownies, something _else_ told him his curiosity had nothing to do with dessert.

"Okay, well, have fun." She nodded with a sad smile. Even if the evening itself wasn't entirely perfect, the everlasting moment between her and her nerdy knight in shining armor just a second ago, was well enough to make up for it.

"Do you wana come with me?" The question practically jumped off his tongue but he found himself less worried about invitations and more anxious to hear her say yes.

A look of hope sparkled in her eyes, as she locked on to his greens that suddenly didn't seem so stern anymore.

"Really? I..I do." She jumped at his offer. Perhaps she could finally discover what was really going on in his big brain after all. For the first time in her life, she was actually fascinated by his thoughts and his neuron receptors. Having a big brain never looked so sexy on a man.

"Okay." He whispered as he lead the way to the back of the car. Amy followed in suit close behind, thanking all of the gods above her both actual and scientific for the best Valentine's Day she had ever experienced. If only she could have seen the slight smile tug away at her boyfriends lips in front of her. She could have probably assumed that this was his real first and best Valentine's Day he had as well. Little did she know, she was absolutely right.

**-THE END-**

**I hoped you guys liked it! I used close to similar dialogue from the actual episode, so again if you have not seen it then you are in for a spoilage lol if you have read this far and STILL have not seen it, then I'm not responsible for immense amount of mind blowing that is about to occur. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Thanks for reading guys! Enjoy!**

**Read and review! Till next time!**

**PS. Shout out to Maltidadavidson from deviant art for my cover ;p thank you! **


End file.
